


Praise The Lord

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale
Genre: Daydreaming, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift related, Kinks involved, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: This is a birthday gift!+18 Sexual ContentThe characters DO NOT belong to me. Only the dirty thoughts in my head do





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLadyMalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLadyMalice/gifts).



Papyrus was at it again. He was watching Sans when he should of been working. He had started day dreaming about Sans. These daydream was just getting more and more perverted by the minutes but who gave a fuck? Not like anyone would know anyways. _‘Mmm~’_ He shivered at his day dream.

_Sans came over to him with an alluring smile, pulling off bits of his clothes. Teasing him. A sultry grin across his skull with a tilt of his cranium as he moved closer to Papyrus. His movements were slow, his hips swayed patiently. Papyrus was growing impatient. He wanted those hips in his hands, those bones against him._

_As Sans got closer to Papyrus, he felt his magic twitch and tingle under his jeans. Sans was down to his shorts and scarf. He sat back in his seat, watching Sans intently. He wanted to wrap that scarf around his hand as he plunged himself deep into Sans’ magic from behind._

      **_“Oh fuck yes~”_**

_Papyrus watched as his slick, conjured appendage lapped slightly as his jaw while he watched Sans climb onto his post. He was still wearing his shoes. Papyrus did love him in those. He watched as Sans moved slightly, his spine arched, his hips tilted back and forth as he crawled closer._

_**“Papy~~”**_

_He cooed to his brother, reaching for him, purring his name in a breathless, sultry tone. He wanted him. He wanted him back._

_Papyrus watched, staying just out of Sans’ reached, watching his need and want for him grow. Papyrus was getting impatient with himself. He watched to drill him. He wanted him to take every inch of his hardened member. He needed to feel Sans’ magic twitching and tightening around his, constricting his movements and keeping him buried in the tight little canal._

_Fucking...._

_His own thought was incomplete when Sans finally pushed past his boundaries and climbed into Papyrus’ lap. His breathed hitched at the sudden warm over his hidden member._

_**“You little fucking tease~ You don’t think I haven’t been noticing the signals you’ve been send me all day?”**   
_

_He growled and tried to keep his hands to himself. Sans smiled, after if hoping Papyrus would take notes since he knew he was watching him all day instead of doing his fucking job. Sans wanting him to watch him. He always wanted him to watch him. He was always putting on a show for Papyrus. Wanting him to get a socket full of how much his “little” brother loved him and admired his sockets on him._

_Papyrus groaned at the lightest touch as Sans touched his chest. Papyrus shut his eyes and he heard Sans whine and cup his jaw. Papyrus opened his eyes._

_**“Please look at me, Papy~ Please look at me~”**   
_

_Sans whined for his attention, as if he couldn’t function without being under Papyrus’ watchful gaze. Papyrus smirked after he teased Sans. He had to control himself for the time being. He slid his hands up Sans’ femur and watched him shudder. That’s exactly how he wanted Sans, shivering under his touch, whining for his gaze to be on him, melting as Papyrus breathed down his vertebrae._

_**“Ya like that, Sansy?~ Oh shit, I bet you want me to fucking wreck you. I’m gonna bend you over and take you from behind~ Or maybe I’ll just blow on your wanting sex~”** _

_Papyrus growled again, watching Sans melt under his word, he shivered and whimpered for Papyrus to go through with his promises._

_**“I’ll hold you down and take you, showing everyone that you’re fucking mine~”**   
_

_His hands were on his hips now, the tips of his digits scraped against his sacrum. Sans jerked and arched his spine, throwing his head back at the simple, teasing stroke. Papyrus thumbed his pelvic region and watched him shiver again._

_This time Sans’ breath was hitched. He stared up at Papyrus as little hearts bubbled in his pupils. They were filled with want and lust. Papyrus moved his hands up his spine slowly. It was a way to control himself from ravaging Sans but it wasn’t working anymore. Sans started to move his hips and Papyrus’ self control snapped._

_He pinned Sans down to the counter hard, gripping his wrist tightly. The surprised gasp that came from Sans excited Papyrus. He grind against his soaked entrance, watching Sans moan and press against him to feel the bulge even more. Papyrus held in a groan of his own at the feeling._

_He couldn’t take it anymore. He held him down with one hand and undid his jeans with the other. He wasted no time in getting out his hardened length, it was twitching and searching for Sans’ entrance that begged to be intruded on. He was going to give Sans exactly what he promised._

_Once he positioned himself, he tried to not ease into him but he couldn’t wait any, longer. He jammed himself into Sans, holding him down as he watched his little body jerk and flinch hard in pleasure. He tilted his head back as he groaned and growled in pleasure. Breathless, ragged moans escaped Sans’ jaw, rolling off his blue tinted coloured,slick appendage. Papyrus almost couldn’t resist slamming into Sans’ magic but instead he gave him hard, slow rhythmic ruts, rolling his hips as he kept a tight hold on his wrists. He leaned down to Sans to listen to his whining pants._

_**“Oh Sans, you’re taking all of me so well! You’re so good at this~ There you go, my lord~ Yes, just like that! You’re amazing~”**   
_

_He watched his facial feature change every few thrusts, pleasure in every new twist of his expression. He watched Sans take a liking to the praises he was given. Every lord deserved praises, didn’t they? But Papyrus’ lord was special. Unique. Beautiful. And solely his and his alone._

_**“Oh fuck, Sans~!! You’re doing an amazing job! You’re taking in every inch like a good boy!!”  
** _

_Papyrus was losing it. His thrusts became sloppy and restless. He was close, so very close and he felt Sans’ orgasm closing in on him as well. He could tell. He was begging and pleading for Papyrus not to look away._

_**“You like that, Sansy?! I bet you love it! You love it when I watch you! You love it was I fuck you like this! I bet you like getting drill by me~~ I’m gonna break you~ I’m gonna stir you up and turn you into my own little mess~!”**   
_

_He was practically slamming Sans now, the post was shaking and Sans was screaming. His orgasm was rushing in on him hard. He felt it and he knew Papyrus could tell and he could tell that Papyrus’ was right behind his from his erratic movements. He wrapped his legs around him tightly._

_**“Papy!”** _

_**“Papyrus!!”  
** _

**“PAPYRUS!!!”** Sans screamed at him and snapped his fingers in his face. Papyrus jerked, as if his just came out of a hypnotic trance. “Papyrus, you fucking jackass!! Have you been listening to a thing I’ve fucking sad?!” Sans yelled at him.

Papyrus blinked, looking at his sire. “Y..Yes.” He lied.

“Oh fucking really? What the hell did I just say then?” Sans put a gloved hand on his hi, glaring hard at Papyrus. He knew he wasn’t listen and he was waiting for Papyrus to lie.

Papyrus had to think fast but he wasn’t listening to a damn word he had said this whole time. “Hmm...that...it was time for us to go home?” He tried to sound certain.

Sans blinked a little. His hard glare softened a little. “Looks like you were listening. And if you were listening then come the fuck on! I don’t want to wait all night because I’ll leave your ass out here!” He turned on his heel and started to walk. His pace was steady and quick. Papyrus would catch up in a matter of moments.

Papyrus blew out a sigh of relief. He chuckled though as he stood and stuffed his hands in his pockets, watching Sans go. He saw Sans stop and look over his shoulder at Papyrus. Sans smirked at him and licked his gloved index digit with the same sultry, lustful gaze from Papyrus’ daydream. Papyrus twitched in surprise. It was like Sans knew exactly what he was thinking about the whole time.

“LET’S GO MUTT!!!” Sans yelled.

Papyrus chuckled again and started to follow after him, leaving his post to catch up with Sans.

  ** _“Yes, My Lord~”_**


End file.
